This disclosure relates, in general, to tools and equipment for completing a subterranean well and, in particular, to a retrievable well packer for sealing the annulus between a tubing string and the well casing. In particular, this disclosure relates to an anti-preset and anti-reset mechanism for a retrievable packer to prevent the packer from being actuated prematurely during deployment downhole and also to prevent the packer from undesirably re-actuating during retrieval.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.